Love Struck
Story You could here the ruckus from a mile away. It could especially be heard by Dudley, Kitty, the Chief, and Keswick who were staring down the hall where we were. Finally, Crazy dragged me in. Her face was all scratched up from my claws, and I was being held by her side, my hands and feet tied, and my mouth duct-taped. Crazy picked me up, and put me in front of her. “Is this the idiotic creature you need?” Everyone mainly just stared at as. “Yes, th-th-thank you, Crazy.” Keswick said, and Crazy dropped me on the floor. Then Crazy walked away. Kitty walked over, and untied me. I now had red marks all over me, and was bleeding a little. I was untied, but not cleaned up, so I was still bleeding, but the thing that was exciting is that for the first time I got to try out one of Keswick’s inventions. Keswick stuck a fake earring on me, and took out a remote. “Now, M-m-Maria, this invention will make you s-s-say whatever you are thinking.” He said as he turned it on. Suddenly, I actually started singing, which was a bit weird, but I’ve had this song stuck in my head for awhile. I sang Tip Of The Iceberg, By Owl City. “Welcome back, winter once again. And put on your warm fuzzy sweater, ‘cause you’ll feel much better when the snowflakes fall, gently to the ground. ” I sang this as I spun around, also dancing, and I really didn’t care. “The temperature drops and your shivers freeze all the rivers, but I keep you warm.” As the song went into just music, I did a couple back flips, then a front flip, a very long one in fact. I ended up much closer to Keswick. Then, I started up singing again. “If speed’s a pro, inertia must be a con, ‘cause the cold wind blows at precise rates when I’ve got my ice skates, on. If all the roads were pa-” Suddenly I stopped. Keswick and I looked down at each others hands, to see they were together. Both of our hearts stopped. Mine and Keswick’s eyes both followed from our hands, to each other’s faces. My eyes grew large with fear, and thought, as Keswick randomly got this giant smile creased upon his face. I started to back away my head in fear, but he actually started to sing the rest of the song. “Paved with ice that wouldn’t thaw or crack, then I skate from Main to Nebraska, and onto Alaska, and back, ‘cause you keep me warm.” He started to twirl me around, and my face was mainly in total shock. For some strange reason he also wasn’t skipping anything. Kitty quickly turned off the remote, as nobody would want to hear my thoughts right now. They were a little personal. Keswick still kept singing. “Peer over the edge, can you see me? Rivulets flow from your eyes, paint runs from your mouth like a waterfall, and your lungs crystallize!” He pushed me back, and I started to do back flips to the back of the room, and then one front flip, and then a long one. I landed right in Keswick’s arms. “I’ll travel the sub-zero tundra! I’ll brave glaciers and frozen lakes! And that’s just the tip of the iceberg. I’ll do whatever it takes, to change. ” Then he stopped, the big smile, and his face pointed towards me. My eyes open wide and big. Then I started singing the next part. “Farewell powdery paradise. We’d rather skate on the thinnest ice. Fingers failed us before they froze. Frostbite bit down on all our toes.” By now, everyone had backed away from a safe distance. Before I finished, Keswick took me, and kissed me, and I mean like one of those twirling, movie star kisses. My eyes were open with surprise, and everyone gasped. He let go, and I stood back. “Hey guys, look! Keswick’s not afraid of girls anymore!” “Holy crap!” Keswick yelled out. “How the h-h-heck did you know that! Y-y-you’re a new agent!” I laughed, pointing at him, his face steaming, and everyone burst into laughter as well. It doesn’t matter though, because we had both been love struck, and that’s all we need to know.